Living in the Granny's Paradise/Transcript
Transcript for Living in the Granny's Paradise (Scene: inside Ye Olde Fancy Schmancy Jewelry Store.) Narrator: When we last saw WordGirl and Captain Huggy Face, they were blinded by the dazzling light of Granny’s stolen jewelry, and trapped under her knitted web of yarn. WordGirl: (to Huggy) You know, this is confining, but oddly soft and comfortable! Narrator: Oh, and Eugene was charging right at them. (WordGirl breaks free from the yarn, and pulls Huggy out of the way. Eugene lands on the floor in front of the door.) WordGirl: You may be strong, big fella, but I’m coordinated! Granny May: Coordi-who-dinated? WordGirl: I’m coordinated! I can move fast with skill and ease! Like so! (Does some dance move, resembling an Irish jig.) And so is Captain Huggy Face! Go, Huggy! (Huggy does several backflips, and flips off the light switches in the process. This kills the flood lights, stopping the blinding light from the jewels.) WordGirl: See? He’s coordinated. Granny May: How so? WordGirl: Well, he was able to do all those flips, find the light switch, turn the lights down, and-- (Eugene sneaks up behind her, and grabs her tightly in his hand. Huggy jumps on his shoulder and starts pounding on him.) WordGirl: Ugh-- I can’t break free! Granny May: All part of the plan, sweetie! I keep you busy with your whole word thing, and Eugene takes care of the rest! NOW who’s coordinated? (WordGirl still struggles to get free, and Huggy continues to pound on his shoulder to no effect.) Granny May: Hold her tight Eugene, while I take off all this jewelry. It’s getting heavy! (Violet comes through the door, holding a flower.) Violet: (to Eugene) Hi! I was walking by, and I saw you in the window! Remember me? (Eugene shyly turns his head and covers his mouth with his other hand. Huggy continues to pound away on him.) WordGirl: Violet, get back! He’s dangerous! Violet: No he’s not! He’s just a little timid! (to Eugene) What’s your name? Eugene: (almost in a whisper) Eugene. Violet: Well, Eugene...it’s ok to be timid. I used to be pretty shy myself. (holds the flower up to him) ''Here. ''(Eugene lets go of WordGirl, and reaches for the flower.) Violet: Come on, Eugene. Let’s go sit in the grass. (He takes her hand, and they walk out of the store together.) Granny May: Hmm… didn’t see THAT comin’ ! WordGirl: Yeah. Granny May: Well… I should get goin’ ! Ta-ta! (She presses something below her neck, and a metal suit encloses her. A rocket engine on back of the suit powers up, and she takes off. WordGirl flies up to chase her, and manages to grab her purse containing all the stolen jewelry.) Granny May: Hey-- my purse!! (she continues to fly away through a hole in the ceiling) Narrator: (to WordGirl) Nice coordination! WordGirl: Thanks! Now, to capture Eugene! Narrator: Um, I’m not sure you have to worry about that. (Scene cuts to a shot of the sky, with a cloud that looks remarkably like Captain Huggy Face. Eugene, Violet, WordGirl, and Huggy are then seen lying on the ground looking up at the sky.) Violet: That one looks like a monkey! (laughs) WordGirl: I--I don’t see it. Narrator: Well, I guess we’re all set then. Anything else? WordGirl: Nope. Go ahead, do your wrap-up. Narrator: Thanks! And so, another crime is foiled! Violet: (noticing another cloud going by) Look, an avacado! (She laughs again, and Eugene smiles and puts the flower in her hair) WordGirl: Where? I don’t -- I don’t see it. Narrator: And another cloud is successfully identified! Tune in next time for another thrilling episode of… WordGirl! Category:Transcripts